Wizards go to Camp Half Blood
by CaliSwimmer
Summary: Set after the war with Gaea and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It's Harry's 5th year. All Rights go to Rick Riordan and JK Rowlings! (Slow updates. Trying to make a plot before fully writing. Just a teaser for right now)
1. Rights and Character Description

**Takes place after the war with Gaea and the 4th Harry Potter book; Goblet of Fire. Happening in Harry's 5th year**

Description of Sierra:

Name: Sierra Potter

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Mother: Jessica Potter (James' sister. Murdered the same night as James & Lily)

Wizard

Gryffindor House

Height: 5'3"

Eye Color: Sea Green

Hair Color: Brunette

Appearance: Has a 6 pack, tan, has freckles on face

Personality: Daring, protective, loyal, outgoing, can be sassy, gets annoyed easy (well depending on whose talking to her), fearless at times, family orientated

**All rights go to JK Rowlings and Rick Riordan. I wish I could of written either books, but sadly I am not that awesome. Don't say I never gave them credit! This is the last time I am saying this! It gets tedious to do it every chapter. I only own Sierra and maybe some other character's later if I make more.**

Ages:

Fred & George Weasley: 17

Luna Lovergood, Hazel Levesque: 14

Sierra Potter, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Crabb, Goyle, Pansy Parknson: All are 15

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean: 18

Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo: 16


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

3rd person POV:

The demigods, exhausted from the war against Gaea, noticed something going on at the top of the hill that houses the pine tree that protects the camp. One of the cabin counselors sound the alarms as everyone puts their armor back on to run towards the hill. Chiron, a centuar and the camp's trainer, gallops in front of everyone. He makes it up the hill before anyone else and looks back.

"Weapons away and go back to what you were doing before," Chiron commands with authority. He then turns back to the newcomers, "Welcome Albus." He says the command to the protective force to allow the newcomers to come inside.

"Hello Chiron. How are you?" an old man who radiates power responds. His name is Albus Dumbledore.

"Could be better. How about you?"

"Swell. Thank you for asking," Albus responds.

"Are these the wizards that will be staying here for the year?" Chiron motions to the young wizards behind Albus.

"Oh yes as well as one of the professors to help out."

Albus and Chiron lead the wizards into the big house so Chiron can make sure they know where they are. Eventually they all introduce themselves. The list of wizards is as following: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe & Goyle, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegin, and Luna Lovegood; as well as some other students from each house. The professor staying with them would be the strict Professor McGonagall. As soon as the wizards know what is going on and have introduced themselves, Chiron motions for the wizards to follow him to their cabin, that Albus so gratefully made so that they didn't have to bug the demigods. As well as allowing them to have their own place to talk and hang out.

==========================Time Skip==================================

Harry's POV

"Hey Hermoine, Who do you think these demigods are asking info about?" I asked

"No idea, but it seems like they are all down," Hermoine looks around the camp, "It also looks like a war happened inside the camp."

"Maybe they did, or it was a prank from some of the-" I start, but then I eventually stop as I notice a huge ship lands in the middle of the cabins.

"Bloody hell, where did that just come from?" Ron asks in shock as all of the demigods run to the ship. They then hear what the demigods are talking about.

"Lord Hades!" the demigods bow.

"No need, we need immediate medical attention to a couple of the campers," the pale skinned; black, greasy hair male says with authority. We all feel that the man has an aura with a ton of power, that could incinerate someone. Immediately after he finished speaking, a ton of campers that look a lot alike, I think they are kids of Apollo, run into the ship and start to get stretchers to get the other campers out.

We eventually walk up to the demigods, "What's going on?" I asks some of the demigods standing around.

"The 8 finally made it back," one responds. She has brunette hair and isn't the prettiest girls. She also looks like a wrestler.

"Who are the 8?" Hermoine starts to ask, "And why are they just coming back?"

"They are Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Sierra Potter, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez," she starts.

"Wait, Potter is here?" the bored blonde walks up, named Malfoy.

"Yeah. Of course she is." the girl starts and growls, "And before you interrupted me, they were fighting Gaea."

We soon look over as some of the campers cover their mouths and gasp. We notice a blonde, curly hair girl laying lifeless on a stretcher; as well as Sierra on another stretcher barely hanging on. Sierra is brunette, with sea green eyes, a six pack, as well as being really tan. I hear Hermoine gasp as she see's Sierra covered in blood and gashes. Hermoine, Ron, and I all run up to Sierra.

"Sorry we need you three to step back. We need to get Sierra to the infirmary," one of the Apollo campers tells us. We nod and step back. Later that day we went into the infirmary to check on Sierra, and to figure out what happened. McGonagall looked shaken up when she saw Sierra come out of the ship. She soon told us all why she is here, ignoring what Malfoy was saying while he was messing around with his 'body guards' and joking around about how Sierra is extremely weak. We eventually went to our rooms to go to bed, but I just stayed up thinking.


End file.
